


Different Flowers from the Same Garden

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [68]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Family, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Sisterly bonding, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: The Hamilton sisters don't always get the chances to talk when they want to, so when they do it's always important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask that has been sitting in JetGirl's inbox for awhile, proof that we do answer fic suggestions! They just get added to our posting order, so feel free to keep sending us stuff.

March 2021

 

"It's amazing how much quieter the dinner table is when there's only three kids," Angie mused, taking a washed plate from her mother and drying it with a dish towel. 

  
  
Eliza chuckled, "That's so very true."

  
  
Angie was over at her parents because Richie was working late on a case and Alex worried about her unnecessarily. She was pregnant, not an invalid. It was nice to have some time with the family, though. 

  
  
Jack, now a senior in high school, had left almost as soon as he had finished eating to go see a movie with his friends, William had disappeared to his room, and Lizzie was finishing up some homework before bed. The Hamilton patriarch had secluded himself in his office, naturally, while Eliza and Angie tended to the clean up.

 

"So how are you doing?" Eliza asked.

 

Eliza was a little more subtle in her concerns regarding Angie's pregnancy, but then again going through it several times herself she knew exactly what her daughter was going through. For that Angie was very glad that she had moved back to the city.

 

"I'm fine Mama," Angie smiled as she dried another plate, "sometimes it's still hard to believe this is happening."

 

"I know that you'll be a wonderful mother," Eliza assured her, "I've seen the way you are with your younger siblings."

 

"Mama..." Angie sighed.

  
  
Eliza reached over to give her shoulder a squeeze, "Don't ever doubt it, you and Richie are going to be great parents."

 

Any other conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Lizzie, her hair hanging around her shoulders wet from the shower. 

  
  
"Mommy, can I have braids so my hair will be curly tomorrow?" the eleven-year-old chirped. 

  
  
"What if your sister does it?" Eliza asked. 

  
  
"Yes please, Angie!" Lizzie said excitedly, eyes wide. 

  
  
"Go on," urged Eliza, "I can do the rest of the dishes myself."

  
  
"Alright," Angie said, holding her hand out for Lizzie to take. 

  
  
Hand in the hand, the two of them walked down the hall to Lizzie's room, their pace slowed by the waddling walk Angie had to adopt to adapt to the bulge of her six-month belly.

 

Lizzie hopped up onto her bed with her legs crossed waiting for Angie to join her, which took her a moment to settle herself comfortably.

 

"How curly do you want it?" Angie asked, drawing a comb through Lizzie's hair. 

  
  
"Very," requested Lizzie. 

  
  
Angie set about separating her hair into sections. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Lizzie spoke. 

  
  
"When are you having your baby?"

  
  
"Well, I'm six months along," Angie told her, "How many months does pregnancy last? Do you know?"

  
  
"Nine months," Lizzie replied promptly, "So you have...three months left!"

 

"Yup," Angie nodded.

  
  
"Do you know what you’re going to name it?" Lizzie asked.

  
  
Lately Angie had been getting this question a lot but she and Richie had chosen to keep quiet. No one even knew that they were having a girl, to Angie it was more fun this way, but she felt the desire to tell her little sister.

 

"We do," replied Angie. 

  
  
Lizzie gasped, "Really?"

  
  
"If I tell you, can you keep it a secret?" Angie asked, tying off the first braid and starting on the next one. 

  
  
"Promise," Lizzie said solemnly. 

  
  
"Okay," Angie smiled, "we're going to call her Alexandra Catherine."

  
  
"That's really pretty," Lizzie smiled, "you're naming her after daddy and grandma Kitty?"

 

"Yes," confirmed Angie. 

  
  
"AJ is also named after daddy," continued Lizzie, "and I'm named after mommy."

  
  
Angie get her spine stiffen unconsciously. 

  
  
"Can I be honest with you?" Angie asked, finishing the final braid. 

  
  
Lizzie twisted around so that they were facing each other, nodding as she looked curiously up at Angie.

 

She replayed that moment in her head, Angie could still remember it clearly from rushing to the hospital, to Philip, to the never ending waiting. It was all there crystal clear in her mind.   


 

  
"I used to be jealous of you," Angie admitted, "the fact that dad named you after mama and not me."

  
  
Angie had never admitted this to anyone, not even Philip or Richie.

 

"But you were named after Aunt Angelica," Lizzie said, brow furrowed in a frown. 

  
  
"I know," replied Angie, "and I'm not anymore, I haven't been for a long time. But back then...well you know how I have to take pills every day?"

  
  
"For bipolar disorder," Lizzie said. 

  
  
"Right," said Angie, "well back then we didn't know about that. I would get really sad sometimes or feel bad and I wouldn't know why I was feeling that way. It doesn't always make sense. When I found out that your name was Elizabeth, I started feeling that way a little."

  
  
"You felt bad about me?" Lizzie asked. 

  
  
"No, of course not," Angie assured her, "I was so happy to finally have a sister. I felt bad about me, about whether mom and dad didn't name me Elizabeth because they thought I wasn't good enough to share mama's name. I told you, it doesn't always make sense."   
  


 

Lizzie wordlessly reached over to throw her arms around her older sister, "You're the best sister ever," Lizzie muttered, "and Mama named you after Auntie Angelica because you're smart and pretty and awesome like her-"

  
  
Angie let out a small laugh, since clearly there was no way their parents could have possibly known all that before she was born.

  
  
"And daddy thanks you're special too 'cause he named you after his Mamí," Lizzie reminded her, "'cause your middle name is Rachel!"

  
  
It was strange that Angie had not really thought about that till now, she had also been named after her grandmother who had died long before she was born. While Dad was a little less cagey about talking about his life in St. Croix now she remembered how little he talked about it when she and Philip had been young. It must have been hard, but her father he had felt it important enough to name his first born daughter after his mother.   
  


The pregnancy hormones were definitely getting to her and Angie felt her eyes fill with tears. She pulled Lizzie as close as possible, squeezing her tightly.   
  


 

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms when all of a sudden the baby kicked startling them both and they sprung apart, Lizzie's eyes wide and Angie giggled.

  
  
"Was that Lexi?" Lizzie asked.

  
  
"Who?" Angie furrowed her brow, "Oh the baby? Yeah..." She liked that, Lexi was short and sweet. She made a note to ask Richie about what he thought. After all she had given Lizzie her nickname.

  
  
"Wow..." Lizzie was in awe.

  
  
Angie could still feel her baby moving, "You can touch... If you want."

  
  
"Really?" Lizzie hesitated before putting her hands on her sister's belly.

 

“Right here.” Angie moved Lizzie’s hands. 

 

Lizzie sat there with her hands pressed against the fabric of Angie's shirt, practically holding her breath until the next big kick came. The girl let out a delighted laugh. 

  
  
"She kicks so hard!"

 

"She does," Angie smiled, "Richie says she'll be a great soccer player.”

 

"Or a runner," Lizzie added. 

  
  
"Very true," laughed Angie, "Or maybe she'll use those strong legs for jumping and be a dancer or a basketball player."

 

Lizzie smiled as she shifted to lean against Angie, "I can't wait to meet her," she sighed.

  
  
Angie gave her little sister an affectionate squeeze, "You and me both."

 

Angie felt rather than heard Lizzie yawn widely and she gave a small huff of a laugh. 

  
  
"Tired?" she asked. 

  
  
Lizzie nodded, her cheek still pressed against Angie's chest. 

  
  
"Did you brush your teeth already?"

  
  
Another nod. 

  
  
"Why don't you read me a chapter of your book and then go to bed," Angie suggested. 

  
  
"Okay," agreed Lizzie. 

  
  
Angie pulled down the covers while Lizzie went to get her book from her backpack. It was an old, worn copy of A Wrinkle in Time which had once belonged to Aunt Angelica and had passed through the hands of every Hamilton sibling, not to mention every Schuyler-Church and Van Renneslaer sibling, at one point or another. 

  
  
Held together with hardly more than scotch tape and Elmer's glue with all of their names scribbled on the inside it was treasured just like any family heirloom. Angie couldn't help but smile at thinking one day Lexi might have it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Angie-26  
> Lizzie-11


End file.
